Como si el mundo se hubiese Iluminado
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Así que cuando las luces del árbol se encendieron, no solo se había iluminado la penumbra del parque. Se había iluminado su interior. Se había iluminado su sonrisa. Era como si el mundo se hubiese iluminado. Esta Viñeta participa en el Reto "Espíritu Navideño" del foro "Inazuma Eleven".


**Como si el mundo se hubiese iluminado**

**Manabe Jinichirou**

* * *

><p>A Manabe nunca le había divertido la navidad.<p>

No comprendía lo que significaba familia y diversión, alegría y convivir. Cada navidad, año tras año, diciembre tras diciembre, Manabe no sonreía.

Nunca vio color en navidad, nunca veía a sus padres en Navidad. Todo era tan distante que se volvió indiferente. Un día más en el calendario.

Así que cuando Minaho, llegó a su casa, Manabe ya sabía una cosa.

Trato de desistir a la invitación que le ofrecía. A él no le apetecía ir. Detestaba las fiestas, y era reacio a creer que la celebración navideña le haría sonreír. Pero una negación no estaba en la lista de Minaho, oh, por supuesto que no.

A Manabe lo arrastró varias cuadras, varias calles, y varias manzanas pero al final no pudo zafarse.

Y poco después llegaron a un parque.

La nieve blanca cubría como un manto cada rincón del lugar; y entre el blanco perfecto, asomaba en el centro uno de los pinos más grandes que había visto. Con esferas, escarchas y luces, con la punta vacía esperando la estrella que aún no ponían.

Pero no era el color, algo más le despedía un aura tranquilizante, cálida.

Manabe jamás se había sentido así. En su casa todo era tan…distante. Monocromático. Vacío.

Y de repente una pantalla blanca le bloqueo la vista. Una bola de nieve se había estrellado contra su rostro.

Enojado y con frío, llevo su mano hacía su cara para quitarse el resto de cellisca. Cuando divago entre abrigos y gorros rojos, vio la enorme sonrisa de Minaho quien trataba de contener su risa. Al final sus oídos solo escucharon la carcajada del chico, y sus mejillas ardieron en un sofocante calor de molestia.

Ni siquiera supo lo que hizo. Su mano tomo un puñado de nieve sin razón aparente, y con una diminuta sonrisa de sorna, la nieve se estampó en el rostro de Minaho. Él levantó la vista con la nieve borrando su sonrisa, y con un movimiento igualitario, hizo lo mismo.

Y así la guerra de nieve comenzó. Niños, perros y sus compañeros se unieron en la batalla. Al poco rato, Manabe ya ni sabía quién se había unido a su bando.

Y una bola se estrelló de nueva cuenta en su rostro y le tumbo los lentes, haciendo que la cellisca se metiera en su retina. Por un instante solo quedo en el aire un silencio trémulo. Ni un solo rastro de sonido por algún lado. Los ojos le ardían y no veía nada más que sombras distorsionadas. Y le seguían a su paso miradas furtivas, extrañamente temblorosas.

Cuando se quitó el resto de la nieve, y logró encontrar sus lentes que se habían estancado en su chaqueta, vio a todos quietos como estatuas.

Y no supo ni porque ni cómo.

Sonrío, curvando sus labios…y…río.

Río como nunca antes, río con sinceridad. Río porque así se sentía: Feliz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y todos alzaron la vista. Y todos le vieron. Y todos sonrieron.

Y las luces del pino iluminaron la penumbra de la noche estallando, no solo en fuegos y colores, sino en carcajadas.

Era como si el mundo se hubiese iluminado.

Manabe nunca se sintió así.

Al rato era música, y color. Pero lo que más le agradaba a Manabe, era el ambiente. Era frío pero a la vez cálido. Era una alegría contagiosa, que a pesar de estar en una silla, sentado, era como si la felicidad le estuviera abrazando.

Tal vez así era.

—¿No vas a poner la estrella? —Preguntaron.

—Ya la puse. —Dijo Manabe, con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Jojojo!<strong> ¡Feliz Navidad, feliz nochebuena! ¡Feliz Janucá! Oh queridos amigos, sean felices, muy , muy, muy felices!

**Esta viñeta participa en el reto «Espíritu Navideño» del Foro/Forum «Inazuma Eleven»**

Esta viñeta es para eso. A mi parecer quedo horrible xD, pero veo la navidad desde otro punto de vista xD.

Son 599 palabras en esta viñeta ewe

Lo último se los voy a dejar a su criterio para que adivinen que significa, o que significó para Manabe ¿Vale?

¡10 estrellas a quien lo adivine, o quien lo sepa! :D —Conciencia: Lía. —¿Qué? —Conciencia: Esto no es Yahoo respuestas. —Ya lo sé, pero es divertido :3

Para Manabe fue como una reflexión.

¡Y ahí está! Nos leemos después, chicos y chicas ;)


End file.
